It has recently been discovered that a pure monoclinic form of bismuth vanadate is a bright primrose yellow pigment which is nontoxic, possesses good strength, high intensity and good lightfastness, exhibits no bleed in organic solvents and paints and has high hiding.
This invention provides a monoclinic bismuth vanadate pigment with thermal stability and hydrochloric acid resistance superior to known bismuth vanadate pigment.